


Sore Spots

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, M/M, No Beta, Snarky Boyfriends, little bit of Qrow being proud of his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: He must be losing his touch.Maybe that's not so bad.----------Part 16Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Sore Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too special today, just some snarky old men.

Prompt 16 - One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Sore Spots

\------------

When he was feeling restless and had no work to do, Qrow would go for short flights. Sometimes he’d meander; sometimes he’d find a place to sit and just watch; sometimes he’d head over to wherever he knew some of the kids were working to check-in. 

That day he’d gone by to find Jaune at his crossing guard position. He knew there wasn’t much need for concern there but he had to admit, it was an entertaining stop sometimes. He had a bit of a soft spot for the kid (okay he had a soft spot for all his kids, but still) and he was glad that he had started to warm up to him again after Argus. A part of him couldn’t blame the kid. He knew what that kind of anger, that kind of loss, could do to you. 

Qrow had perched a little closer than he probably should have. Instead of watching from a rooftop, he’d landed on the ground, hopping around absentmindedly. He had nowhere to be for a little while. And Jaune’s handling of the kids, and their mothers, was heartwarming (and amusing). It was nice to just relax.

He’d apparently gotten sloppy in his time at Atlas though. Because he would have sworn there was not a toddler anywhere near him just a moment ago. 

But there most certainly was one now. 

Along with an elated cry of “Burry!” there was a sudden hard yank on his tail feathers. 

The poor ‘Burry’ let out a surprised, pained squawk and launched into the air instantly. He looked back to see an overjoyed toddler wave one long black feather as their mother rushed over to them in frustration. 

He maybe should have gotten a little more height before looking though, because as Qrow turned around, he nearly flew straight into a sturdy, soft, form. 

With another - this time annoyed - squawk he corrected quickly. Just as he realized what, who, he had almost collided with. 

The forlorn bird landed, hopping over to familiar blue boots and leaning against them, letting out the closest thing to a sigh he could in this form. 

Clover, out on a personal errand, was startled at the sudden flurry of feathers at his chest, and once he recovered he looked down to the animal huddled against his leg. 

He chuckled when he saw it look up at him gloomily, distinct red eyes cluing him in. 

He knelt down and scooped his feathered partner up, lifting him so that he could settle comfortably onto his shoulder. 

Clover scritched under Qrow’s chin gently. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Birdie.” He teased affectionately. 

A clacking grumble responded to the nickname as Qrow puffed up moodily at the usual nickname. 

“What’s wrong with you, huh?” Clover asked, trying not to laugh at the cute display of annoyance. 

A talon flicked up quickly, gesturing to the toddler, still triumphantly brandishing their trophy. 

Clover didn’t catch his chuckle then and small red eyes narrowed at him, nipping at his ear in playful irritation. 

“Ow!” Clover laughed again, flinching slightly at the sharp pinch. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, Qrow. That’s not how my poor Feathers is supposed to lose his hair, huh?” He teased sweetly; grinning at the slowly opening beak that threatened him in response. 

“Okay, okay. I’m just heading back up, you want to come with me.”

Another ruffling sigh, before settling against his neck once more.

Clover smiled, smoothing a hand gingerly over soft feathers, as he started back towards his transport. 

Once Clover had climbed into the pilot’s seat, Qrow hopped from his shoulder and into the adjacent chair, seamlessly transforming. 

He slumped into the seat, arms crossed, and pulling a leg up onto the edge of the seat as he leaned back against the side of the craft. 

Clover stifled a laugh as he got them into the air. Once they were clear of the city he looked over, and snorted, earning him a piercing glare. 

“What’re are you so pouty about? Did it really hurt that much?” He asked, turning his attention back to the short trip up to Atlas. 

“No.” Qrow huffed, though a hand did go to rub at his hip in frustration. “Just can’t believe I let that happen.” He muttered, slumping further in his seat. 

Clover bit his lip to keep from laughing again. “What? Did Mr. Top-Secret Spy get his ego bruised?” He teased, his tone light and sympathetic. 

“Yeah, actually! A toddler! A damn toddler and I didn’t have them on my radar at all!” Qrow snipped. 

Clover landed the craft and then turned to his boyfriend, a slightly smug smile tugging at his lips. 

Qrow glared at him, sitting up slowly, annoyance starting to fade. He jabbed at Clover gently. 

“It’s cause you’ve made me soft. Get too comfortable so I'm not as alert.”

Clover leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips, grinning as he felt the other man’s mouth begrudgingly morph into a smile as he pushed back against the gentle pressure. 

Clover pulled away and looked at him tenderly as he smoothed down a stray tuft of hair. 

“I refuse to see that as a bad thing, Feathers.” 

Qrow pushed him away, rolling his eyes as he laughed an affectionately annoyed laugh. 

“Shut up, cocky bastard.” He grumbled, standing, and heading to the door. 

Clover just chuckled and followed him, playfully hitting the top of his hand against the back of Qrow's hip as he pushed past him and walked into the school. 

Qrow jumped with the small jolt in the still tender spot. 

“Dick!”

Clover turned, taking a few steps backward as he waved, overly sweet. “I’ll see you at dinner, Qrow.” Before winking and deftly disappearing down a side hallway. 

Qrow just laughed, rolling his eyes and rubbing his hip as he started back to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhh convoluted set up, empty head shhhhh.... just needed an excuse for Crow!Qrow to be around little'uns. 
> 
> (also, tech in the same universe as Gentle Pecks)
> 
> \-----------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
